


Rando

by Breathing_Blue_Stars



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathing_Blue_Stars/pseuds/Breathing_Blue_Stars
Summary: This is going to be a collection of random stories. Each chapter will be different (maybe). I will mainly post ideas for personal works and dreams I have. I will also accept request but just know that this isn't probably going to be updated every month alongside my main works. I will also not accept every request that you may submit but please do not be afraid to ask. I will update tags as time progresses.





	Rando

**Author's Note:**

> I dream I had back in July 25, 2001.

This a redraw of a nightmare I had almost three years ago. I tend to have detailed dreams that I can remember fully years later. This particular dream/nightmare occurred the day after or on the night of my birthday and I drew it three to two days later. 

The plot of the dream was about aliens coming and invading Earth. In order to exterminate the human race, they would physically morph into a hybrid or an amalgamate of your deepest innermost fears to put the victim in a state of shock. The alien that I drew below in the picture was what they would morph into for me. The last remaining survivors had to learn how to dull themselves and overcome their fears mentally and physically (Something along the lines of the movie After Earth) The remaining survivors also lived in camps where they would train to fight these creatures. My particular camp was located in a forest region.

My sister and I were one of the more well-trained soldiers and we would be sent on co-op missions together to study and bring back information about these aliens so we can find a way to permanently exterminate them. This particular mission that the two of us were sent on was to go to an alien hatchery and extract some eggs so we could study them. As my sister and I were making our way on foot, in the forest, to the hatchery our paths cross with two of the aliens. They immediately morph into their forms to face us. (More details about my alien: It is ten feet tall from its head to its feet (not including the pray mantis-like arms that protrude from its backside), it doesn’t have a bottom jaw, it leaks green slimy fluid from its open esophagus, its neck looks twisted and is malformed like it had broke it in multiple places, the zits on its body pulsate as well as it’s blue brain that stuck out the right side of it's skull, and it makes clicking, moaning, and groaning noises similar to Clickers in the game The Last of Us but a bit deeper and more human like as if someone is suffocating or choking in pain). My sister’s alien is a giant purple horned owl with a lady’s face, no nose, cat eyes, and the Cheshire cat’s smile. We had to fight our aliens separately. I used a staff to fight it. If we had used guns it would only had attracted more aliens. Once we both killed the two aliens, we continued our mission. 

We arrived at the alien hatchery. It was an open field filled with craters filled with the same green liquid my alien tends to leak out out of its orifice of a maw. A huge, spicy, black alien vessel sat in the middle of the field. Aliens would emerge from it every now and again to survey the surrounding area and to check the eggs that were inside the liquid filled craters.

My sister and I sneakily made our way to one of the craters and started to pull out some eggs (They were much like the eggs from Alien Isolation). We could only carry three due to their size but it was more than enough. However, as we were about to leave we were spotted and soon swarmed by the aliens. I didn’t want both of us to die nor did I want the mission to be a failure. I decided that the best course of action was for one of us to be the distraction while the other runs off with the eggs. I volunteered to be the distraction to lure the aliens away from my little sister. She didn’t like the idea because it meant that I would die but she went through with it.

We both ran in different directions. I made as much noise as I possibly could, waving my arms about and jumping like a banshee, to get the aliens to chase after me. It worked and they morphed into the picture below. I killed some of them but I was way too outnumbered. I kept getting injured and soon I was too weak to fight. I didn’t want to die though. I tried to run but I fell onto one of the craters. I knew that if I went back up for air I’d be killed by them. I turned on my flashlight to see if there was another way out. Turns out that the craters were a tunnel system to the aliens. I started swimming through the tunnels and I would hop back up for air in random holes so as not to be killed by the aliens. Soon, I was able to get to the forest line by swimming through the tunnels and I booked it through the forest. I kept running until I got to the walls of the camp. I saw people running to me before I passed out.

I woke up in a lab of some sort. Guards were stationed outside the room I was in. I soon realized that I was chained down to the gurney I was laid out on. I was pale and green vessels stuck out of my skin. A group of scientist and my captain entered the room once word got out that I was awake. My captain explained that the mission was a success and that my sister was able to deliver the eggs safely. Then the head doctor walked up and said that I sustained many injuries but thanked me for the sacrifice. They also said that when I fell into one the craters, the green liquid entered into my bloodstream and is now killing me. It would soon be highly contagious and would infect the rest of the camp. The smell of the infection would also draw the aliens to the camp. With that fact in mind, they told me that they would either let me leave or they would have to forcibly kick me out.

I tried to plead with them, asking for them to find a cure for me. My captain had enough, ordered the guards to unchain me, and drag me out of the camp. I fought them the whole time but I was too weak due to my injuries. When I was a good hundred feet away from the entrance of the camp they threw me to the ground. After throwing up some off colored liquid I stood up and told them that my sister would make them regret this. My captain then spoke up and said that she doesn’t know anything about this. For all she knew, I was killed by the aliens trying to save her. Before I could yell anything back at them I hear large footsteps coming from the forest. The guards drew their guns and point it to something behind me as they backed away into the camp. I turned around and met face to face with an alien. It grabbed each of my limbs with its four arms and pushed me to the ground. I tried to run but I was too weak. All the sudden it speaks, “Find me when you wake up.” It was distorted but I heard it. I asked a surprised "What?!" as it raised one of it’s pray mantis arms on it’s back. It repeats what it said in a clearer tone then stabs me through the skull with it’s pray mantis arm.

I woke up.

[ **This is a link to a drawing I made off of the dream/nightmare** ](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Nightmares-Redraw-753066990)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, you can make requests.


End file.
